Lost
by The Neptunes
Summary: When an unusual Downworlder crosses paths with a family of Shadowhunters, things tend to get confusing. Takes place before City of Bones.
1. My Enemy's Enemy

**My Enemy's Enemy**

The warlock flew above the burning city lights. Like a shadow, lost in the dark clouds above. The moon was barely visible against the blotted sky. No stars shone this night. Not this night. It was better that way. Even though no mundane could see her anyway she liked that she was invisible to those who could. She concentrated on the beat of her wings. She tried hard not to think of the events that had taken place earlier. Another wrong name, another failure, another dead end.

She spotted her landing point. She loved the way the city lights-the stars that shone from below-stopped dead in their tracks, succumbing to the vast black expanse of water. But she could hardly see clearly now with the tears forming in her eyes. It was pathetic of her, crying like this. Shaking her head as if to shake off the emotions, she closed her large, bat-like wings slightly and felt her body tilt downward.

The rush of wind caused her long, electric-blue hair to whip around her face. She watched the ground rush up to meet her. When she was close enough to the earth, she spread her wings wide. They caught the air successfully. Then they buckled, letting her fall the last two metres. Landing nimbly on her feet, she stretched her wings to their limit. It had been a long flight and getting tackled by vampires didn't help either. Closing her wings she looked far into the water. She breathed in the salty air, home.

Then something caught her attention. The sound of beating wings, large wings. No other warlock would dare enter her territory. So it had to be...

"Damn these stupid demons to hell!" she yelled, a sword materialized in her hand. Her grip on the handle was so tight it looked as if her knuckles would burst from the skin. Taking flight once more, she headed in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough, three demons were flying eastward toward the ocean. The three creatures however, were injured. Black blood oozed from deep gashes in their flanks. One of them, the leader no doubt, was carrying something in his talons. A human. What on Earth would a demon want a human for? Food would have been eaten by now. Demons would never have hostages. This was beyond peculiar, but it didn't stop the warlock from charging strait toward the three oversized bats.

"_You dare trespass?_" the warlock spoke in the demon tongue.

"_We were only passing. We mean no harm,_" wheezed one of the demons.

"_I let no one pass!_" the warlock raised her sword above her head and struck the demon closest to her. It screeched out in pain.

She barely got out of the way as one of its claws struck out at her. She swopped under it, stabbing its underside. It clawed out blindly once more before falling into the black waters below. However another demon slashed successfully at her arm, causing her to recoil in pain. Hissing through her teeth she parried another blow to her chest. The demon lost no time; it opened its jaws wide and struck out to bite her. She drove the blade into its open mouth. Before she could take her blade out, it fell toward the Earth.

"_You stupid warlock!_" the leader spat. For the first time, the warlock noticed that it wasn't carrying a human but a Nephilim. The demon let go of his grip on the body and charged toward her. She wasted no time, diving under the demon and avoiding the attack, she caught hold of the Shadowhunter. To her relief he still had a pulse. Holding on tightly to his arm she made her wings work overtime to carry the heavy load.

She didn't however pay attention to the demon behind her. It bit down on her leg, making her cry out in pain and shock. She kicked out at it, causing it to fly away. Her wings faltered and she lost a few meters before they started beating again. She was unarmed and losing both blood and altitude. _This better be worth it Nephilim _she thought savagely. Making her wings beat faster; she tried desperately to get away from the dangerous waters below. A wheezing sound could be heard from above. It was, the warlock identified, the demons laughter.

"_A Downworlder saving a Shadowhunter! Now this is new!_" it laughed again.

A slight glow emanated from the horizon. Sunrise would soon be upon them. All she needed was a bit more time. Just a bit more time before the demon turned to ashes and disappeared.

"_I'm not the only one keeping him alive. You seemed reluctant to kill a Nephilim as well,_" that made the demon shut up. It flew down to her level, giving her a murderous sneer.

"_I have my reasons Child of Lilith. You however dare show compassion to those who want you dead._"

"_Nephilim hunt demons, not Downworlders,_" the warlock struggled with her load.

"_Do you think the fact that you are not a demon will stop them from hunting you? They hate anyone that does not share their blood. Even mundanes are treated with little respect," _the demon hissed.

"_Well, at least you will never be killed by one,_" the warlock smiled slightly as the demon writhed in pain as the sun's rays enveloped it.

Grunting in pain, the warlock willed herself to fly to shore. Her wings burned with the pain of beating so hard. She had never carried such a heavy weight, and her loss of blood weakened her. As soon as the Nephilim's feet could touch the sand she dropped him, collapsing on the sand as well. Her wings covered her and as she flexed to move them, she gave out another grunt of pain.

"Must have strained something," she mumbled pushing herself to a sitting position, "Now let's see how my healing skills fare."

She dragged herself over to where the Nephilim lay, making sure not to put pressure on her leg. She mumbled a spell under her breath and her hands glowed with bright blue flames as she slowly passed her hovering hand across his body. The spell that let her see through the boy's body showed her that he had a couple of cracked ribs and a hit to the head.

Pressing her hand lightly on where the cracked ribs were, the flames surrounding her hands sparked and flared. A crack was heard as the ribs snapped back into place, causing the boys eyes to widen with pain.

"Great," the warlock mumbled. The boy tried to get up but the warlock simply pushed him back down again.

"You have a concussion, let me fix it and then you can get up. Meanwhile try to stay still or you'll hurt yourself," she commanded him. Putting her hands at his temples she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. After a few minutes she relaxed and let him go.

"Done," she said, turning her attention back to her leg which was now climbing the pain meter. The Nephilim jumped to his feet, checking himself for weapons. Finally finding a dagger he pointed it at the Downworlder.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? What where you doing to me what sort of spell -"

"You are at a beach. I'm a warlock. Two demons carried you here. I was trying to heal you," she cut him off her attention still on her leg, not even caring for the dagger pointed at her throat.

"What happened to the demons? Where are my weapons? Why are you healing me? Do I know you?" the Nephilim's voice was panicked.

"I killed the demons. Your weapons probably fell when they carried you away and I'm healing you because my enemy's enemy is my friend," she looked at the dagger then at the boy, "I think."

The Nephilim had messy ebony-black hair which was sticking out at everywhere. He had a flawless face with deep sky-blue eyes that to bored into her.

"But you're a Downworlder, what quarrel could you have with demons?"

"Do you honestly believe that just because you Nephilim are the only ones hired to defend the world from demons means you're the only one they bother? Demons are a plague upon every race, not just the human and Shadowhunter population," the warlock held the Shadowhunters' gaze concentrating on not screaming for the demon poison had started to take effect.

"How can I trust your word?" he said narrowing his eyes and putting his dagger away.

"You don't have to. I'm not going to be seeing you again so there really is nothing to trust. You can go off on your way now." She said attempting to get up, only to hiss in pain and collapse again.

"Shit!" she swore getting ready to try again, only to see the torn look on the Nephilim's face, "Look, how about you help me up and then leave. That way you can pay me back for the spell and say that you technically didn't help a Downworlder?" she suggested, reading his mind.

He took cautious steps close to her, then kneeling down, put her arm over his shoulder. She pulled her leathery wings back so as to avoid bumping into him. He jumped out of the way in alarm, causing the warlock to fall on her leg.

"Crap!" she howled in pain, "Never mind, Nephilim! Demons would be better help than you!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"So you would side with them?" the boy said, clenching his fists.

"I don't know _Shadowhunter_. Would you side with the same creatures that poisoned you?" her eyes were still closed but her hands were covered with blue flames that were now spreading to her leg.

"You were bitten?" the Nephilim said appalled, taking a good look at the warlocks wound.

"Saving _your_ life! Of all the useless, ungrateful... Hey! What do you think you're doing boy?!"

"Repaying the favour," he said picking her off the ground in both hands and carrying her toward the city.

"Are you insane?! I don't need your stinking help! Let go of me!" the warlock thrashed out, "Ow! Shit!" she yelled, thrashing out with a demon-bitten leg wasn't the best idea.

"Stay still or you'll hurt yourself," it was the Nephilim's turn to say the words now, "I'm risking everything saving your life, stop making it harder for me."

"Saving my- I don't need a _Shadowhunter's_ help, so save your reputation and my dignity and put me down!" she yelled pressing her wings out and forcing him to let go. He fell with her on top of him, her wings spread wide. She cried out in pain.

"What are you, insane?! You'll get yourself killed!" he shouted at her attempting to get up but being blocked by her large leather-like appendages.

"Fine, fine! Just be quick about it. It's spreading fast and I didn't even get to complete the slowing spell," the warlock almost whimpered, obediently drawing in her wings.

***

"Alexander Midwinter, are you completely out of your mind! What on Earth are you doing?!" Alex's mother screamed getting out of the way so he could pass. The figure in his arms jerked from side to side, the poison had already taken affect. She had passed out halfway to the Institute and was drenched in sweat.

"Mum I'll explain later but right now I need to get her to some sort of bed. Can you get the demon medicine?" he said pushing past her and getting the warlock to the sickbed careful of her wings.

"What the heck is going- Is that a _Downworlder_?! Alex what-"

"Not now Marcus! Mum where is that medicine?" Alex called over his shoulder.

"A Downworlder? In here?" Charles popped his head through the doorway.

"Marcus, get Charles out of here and if you find James keep him away too. Mum!"

"You better have a good story for this Alexander!" his mother came in with all the different herbs and concoctions, "Get out Alex, let me work."

"But I-"

"OUT!" she yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he mumbled walking out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Three impatient boys were waiting for him on the other side of the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought.

"Okay Alex, you have a lot of explaining to do." Marcus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look, the Downworlder saved my life. What was I suppose to do? Just leave her?" Alex said plumping down into a chair. Carrying the warlock all the way to the Institute was hard work.

"Wait, back up, she saved your life?" James exclaimed.

"Yes. First those three demons came out of nowhere while I was on my way to the Institute. I tried to fight them of but I got hit over the head and blacked out. Then all of a sudden I wake up on the beach and see a warlock standing over me and healing me!"

"So your saying a Downworlder saved your life? Sounds shifty to me," said Charles.

"No, you don't understand she was bitten. I had to get her here or the poison would have killed her."

"Still sounds fishy," mumbled Charles.

"So what is she? A warlock?" James asked.

"Looked like it. After all, how many other Downworlders can do magic?" Marcus walked over to where Alex was sitting and leaned on the back of the chair, "Are you sure this isn't some sort of conspiracy?"

"She almost died. I'll give her the credit of trusting her," Alex responded.

"What has happened to the world? Downworlders saving Shadowhunters and then the Shadowhunters repaying the favour. Tisk, tisk..." Charles shook his head in a disapproving matter, "So that's why you were gone for such a long time? You were attacked?"

"Yes, those demons really knew what they were doing. They got me cornered in an alley. Hey, is there any food left?" Alex got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Didn't you say she found you at the beach?" said James following close behind.

"Um...Yes, she said the demons were carrying me away. I guess they took me from the alley to the beach- Wait a minute!" Alex stopped dead in his tracks.

"You gullible idiot! Don't you ever notice anything?" Marcus shouted. Alex raced to the sickroom with James, Marcus and Charles hot on his heels. Alex slammed the door open.

"Mum! Where is the-" Alex was cut off.

"Haven't I told you a million times not to bother me while I'm busy? Get out!" Lavender yelled grounding some herbs.

The warlock lay still on the bed; she would have looked just like any other mundane if it was not for the coal-black wings. She had a pale face that was partly covered with electric-blue hair and was wearing ripped jeans that where stained with blood and a torn gray shirt. Unlike most warlocks there was no overload of glitter or long colourful robes that hurt your eyes just looking at them.

"Mum, there something we've got to tell you, the warlock-" Marcus trailed off seeing the figure on the bed, "_That's_ the warlock! She looks like a mundane, well, excluding the bat trait."

"Boys, if you don't get out this instant I'll have you hanging by your ears over a pot of boiling oil before you can say another word. Understood?" the boys' mother said calmly applying the ointment to the wound.

"Let's go," Alex said, pushing Marcus back. He shut the door hastily and whipped around wide-eyed. _That was the warlock that had saved his life?_ He hadn't got a good look at her at the beach but now she looked so... _human_.

"What happed? You guys looked like you just saw a ghost!" Charles exclaimed shaking Alex by the shoulders.

"Are you sure that's a warlock? It looked more like a mundane to me," Marcus turned to Alex.

"Search me!" Alex said holding his hands up in defeat.

"You're saying the warlock looked like a mundane? I'm not following..." Charles trailed off letting go of his elder brother.

"I think I better get some sleep. I'm wasted," Alex pushed his way past the small group, his hand on his forehead.

"But-" Charles went to chase after him only to be stopped by James.

"He's exhausted, let him rest," James interrupted him.

"Fine," the youngest mumbled.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it! Review before you leave please.

~Phoenix Neptune~


	2. Recollections

**Recollections**

"_You were made only for this, and you shall do as your maker tells you to!" a crack sounded as the blue lightning above wrecked havoc in the skies._

"_You are not my master! I was not made for this!" the child's voice was filled with anguish._

"_You were created only for this purpose!"_

"_No!" lightning struck right next to the man._

"_You were a monster from birth! Complete your purpose!"_

The warlock sat bolt upright, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead and her clothes to her skin. She turned her head from side to side, franticly scanning the area.

"Well it's nice to see you're up," the woman besides her mumbled pushing the pointed claw at the bending point of the warlocks wing away. It seemed she had spread them unconsciously while dreaming. This was exactly why she hated sleeping.

The woman was tall and had long pin-strait dark brown hair that reached her lower back. She was pale in colour, suggesting she didn't get much sun. She had a heart shaped face that fit her gentle honey-brown eyes perfectly. In her hand she was holding some sort of bottle containing an olive-green substance.

"Where am I?" the warlock's eyes were wide still scanning the area. It appeared she was in some sort of sickroom.

"You are a sickroom," the woman replied, echoing her thoughts.

"Yes I know that but where- Shit!" the warlocks sneer was cut short by the throbbing pain emanating from her leg.

"This might sting a bit," the woman warned placing the ointment on the large wound. 'A bit' was definitely a totally different word in this woman's definition then the dictionary's version of it. The warlock baled her hands into fists and hissed through her clenched teeth.

"That should start to take away the pain in a few seconds," she explained turning to her cabinets where vials of potions sat in a row.

"You still haven't answered my question," the warlock pointed out, relaxing now that the medicine had taken affect.

"You don't remember last night?" the woman answered with a mixture of sarcasm and interest taking a seat next to the warlock in an old wooden chair.

Of course. The Shadowhunter boy had mumbled something about an Institute and getting her healed. He must have meant a Shadowhunter Institute. Had he actually done it? Had the Nephilim actually brought her here to be healed? Nephilim would never trust Downwolders. Then again maybe guilt had gotten the better of the ebony-haired boy. Whatever the reason she was obviously alive, this was good. Then again she was injured in a Shadowhunter's home which was not so good. Well we can't always have everything we want can we?

"Right," the warlock mumbled checking all escape exits in the room, which, added all together, equalled hmm... let's see...the door, "Perfect," she slumped into a sitting position on the bed, closing her eyes.

"It seems you committed quite a..." she thought over her next words, "act for a person like yourself."

The warlock scoffed at the woman's words, but she was used to being treated as an 'it' rather than a 'who'. Oh yes, she knew much about that.

"I guess so, for a person like _me_," she stressed the word, "But what is even more surprising is the fact that the favour was returned."

"We are not as selfish as _you_, we put our necks on the line every day. When someone does us the favour of killing the hangman, we owe them a dept we keep," she said darkly, obviously offended by the warlocks words.

"So how is the criminal that was not hung?" the warlock was curious to know what had happened to her rescuer/rescuie.

"Sleeping, carrying you here was quite a task," the woman's tone was slightly lightened.

"So I take it my spells worked?" there was a hint of surprise in the warlocks voice, though she tried to hide it. She hardly did any healing spells and was quite horrible at them anyway, so it was quite a surprise to find that they had worked on this Shadowhunter boy.

"You didn't expect them to?" the warlock decided to answer the question with honesty, she owed the woman that much.

"I suck at healing incantations; I'm more of the offensive caster," she flashed a dangerous smile.

"Is that how you took down the demons? With magic?" there was a hint of disgust at the way she said the word 'magic'.

"No, swords work better for that purpose," she smiled slightly at the memory.

"A warlock that wears no glitter, has mundane clothes, fights demons with weapons and saves Shadowhunters. You will never cease to surprise me," she pondered something for a moment, "Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Names are power, why should I tell you mine?"

"Because potions are power, so you might find acid instead of a healing ointment being spread onto your leg next time," the woman pointed out casually.

"Electra, please to meet you," the warlock responded grudgingly.

"Lavender, a pleasure. I'll have you know you will be staying here for some time. Until your injury heals of course, but until that time get comfortable," the woman turned toward the door to leave.

"Excuse me? I have no intensions of staying any longer, thank you. I will be leaving tonight," Electra's eyes snapped open and she gingerly got off the bed, careful not to put any weight on her leg.

"You shall do no such thing unless you _want_ to lose that leg. You need to stay in this house in order for me to continue to put that ointment on your leg to make it heal properly. And considering what you've told me, you won't be able to treat it on your own."

"I cannot stay! That's impossible! You're a Shadowhunter for crying out loud! Don't you _want_ me out of your home?" she yelled in disbelief.

"Mum! What's going on? I heard shouting and-" a boy that looked exactly like his mother burst through the door eyes resting on the warlock. His skin the only difference to their resemblance, being darker and covered with fading black Marks. But his dark brown hair that was cut short at his chin and eyes were obviously his mothers'.

"Relax Marcus, our guest is just eager to leave," she put a hand on her son's shoulder which was quite a feat considering his height.

"Well if she wants to leave so badly why not let her?" Marcus looked down on the warlock, still summing her up. Finally, someone who acted there part.

"The girl saved your brother, have some manners will you?" she chided him.

"Manners?! She's a Downworlder! And I wouldn't be quite so sure about the rescue. I told you it hasn't really been proven yet," the boy sneered at Electra, narrowing his eyes. Maybe he was playing his part _too_ well.

"Well I apologise for not getting pictures at the time. If you had told me earlier, I would have brought a camera," she sneered right back. The two locked dangerous glares, pure amber to honey-brown, until Marcus finally turned to his mother.

"So how long is she staying anyway?" he huffed watching her with his peripheral vision.

"Approximately a week," Lavender responded with ease.

"A WEEK!" both Marcus and Electra shouted at the same time.

"More or less, yes. Considering the amount of poison, which I must say is more than I've ever seen."

"Let's hope for less," the boy mumbled, "It's totally unheard of to have a Downworlder in an Institute. Not even mundanes are aloud here."

"Well you two will have to live with each other for a little longer," she turned to her son, "How is Alexander?"

"You mean the living log? Still sleeping."

"Well don't wake him up, he needs-" Lavender was cut off by mumbling in the other room.

"This had better be good Charles, I hardly get any sleep and the one chance I get I'm woken up by you! There is no peace in this house!" a groggy voice sounded from the other side. _Alexander probably, _Electra guessed.

"You'll thank me later!" said a younger, more exited voice that Electra had never heard before but most likely belonged to the boy named Charles.

"Well too late for that," Marcus grumbled, "I'll go get him," he walked out the door, followed hastily by his mother.

_If I make it out of this, I'm making a personal note to never do anymore rescues. Ever. _The warlock thought, limping toward the door and leaning her back on the frame, careful to mind her wings which (_thank the Lord!_) were in perfectly good condition.

"Oh, well nice to see your up Marcus, mum," the younger voice, which Electra now saw belonged to a child of 11 or 12 with light brown hair that was almost blond, bright olive eyes and rose cheeks, laughed nervously. He was obviously not expecting to see them there.

"Charles what on Earth are you doing?" his mother scolded him, making him turn a darker shade of pink.

"I'd like to know that too, _Charles_," the ebony-haired boy said rubbing his eyes.

"I was just getting Alex to the sickroom. He deserves to see the Downworlder too you know," the younger boy said importantly.

"I didn't know I was on display. Should I do the cat-walk as well?" the warlock's voice dripped of sarcasm, making herself known to the audience.

Alex's head snapped up revealing two wide, sky-blue eyes. He immediately took her in, from head to toe. His younger brother did the same, a look of surprise plastered on his face, his mouth barely off the ground. Alex remained more composed, though he too, seemed surprised. Electra wondered what on Earth was so surprising to these people, then she remembered the Lavender's words; _'A warlock that wears no glitter, has mundane clothes, fights with weapons and saves Shadowhunters. You will never cease to surprise me' Oh, that's why,_ she thought.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?"

"On several occasions," Lavender mumbled under her breath to low for the boys to hear but not low enough for the warlock who tried hard not to grin.

"Didn't yours ever teach you not to interrupt?" the boy retorted. They both held each other's gazes for a long time, both of them reluctant to say the words that hung to the air like humidity. 'Thank you' was not something a Shadowhunter would say to a Downworlder. 'Thank you' was not something Electra would ever say to anyone.

"So you're the warlock who saved my brother?" Charles put in, finally getting over the shock. This just made the pressure build even more.

"Charles, get back to your room. Marcus go see what James is up to. Alex come with me, I've got to check your head. Electra, if you go upstairs to the last room in the corridor you'll find a bathroom," Lavender ordered everyone, breaking the uneasy silence.

Charles rushed up the stairs, most likely to his bedroom considering the expression on his face. Marcus speed walked down the hall to some other room in the massive house. Then Alex reluctantly turned to the direction of the sickroom, his mother's arm around his shoulders. Electra unhitched herself from the door frame and made room for the two to pass. They promptly shut the door behind them, leaving Electra alone in the wide hall.

She was left with two options, run and never look back which was the more dignified option, or go to the upstairs room and take a long hot shower which was the more reasonable option. She sighed deeply cursing Reason and her stupid ways. _If only if it wasn't for that damn ointment..._ the warlock thought miserably carefully making her way up the stairs.

Just like Lavender had described, there was an empty room at the end of the too-long-for-it's-own-good hall. It was a regular sized room with one bed parallel with a large window, opposite that was an old-looking wardrobe. Straight ahead from where she was standing was the opening to a small bathroom. _Perfect_, she sighed.

***

James made his way down the hall. His steps hardly making a sound as he made his way toward the warlocks room.

"Should have picked scissors," he mumbled to himself. After losing in a game of rock, paper, scissors he had been sent to fetch the Downworlder.

'_Anyway,' his mother had said, 'You're the only one that hasn't seen her yet.'_

'_What could be so great about this _Downwordler_?' he had stressed the word pointedly._

'_You'll see,' Alex winked._

When he finally reached the right door he raised his hand, prepared to knock until the door swung open.

"What do you want?" the warlock snapped.

His aqua eyes ran up and down the warlock. The first thing that he noticed was her amber feline-like eyes, and then of course that amazingly shocking electric-blue hair that traveled down to her chest in soft waves. Her face was clear of make-up and she was wearing a black suite that hugged her feminine curves all the way down to her shins where it was met with a pair of black boots, the outfit making her look a bit more like her species. The top part of the suite was open-backed; this left room for her folded wings, which James noticed had a curved claw at the bending point. She had a seductive figure that would make any man want to approach her, if not for the air of power and danger that surrounded her. _Oh I see alright_, he mentally shook his head and composed his shocked face.

"Dinner's on the table," he said.

"Not hungry, excuse me," she said limping past him, her jaw clenched.

"Having trouble with your leg?" he caught up with her in a few strides.

"Where do you keep the ointment?"

"Some place where you won't be able to find it without assistance."

"Would you be able to assist me?" she arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"No," the warlock narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then move," she and pushed him out of her way limped down the hall. When she reached the steps she grimaced.

"Problem?" James smiled, amused.

"Not at all," blue flames flew from her hands and covered the steps. The stairs flattened out into a slide which the warlock descended with ease. As soon as she reached the bottom the blue flames disappeared and the slide turned back into steps.

"Hey! You're not allowed magic!" James eyes widened and he rushed down the stairs to meet her.

"Oh tush," she smiled waving the words away, "Now where is your mother?"

"Kitchen," James seethed, he and his family had a low tolerance for magic of any kind.

Electra made her way toward the sickroom.

"That's not the right way."

"I know," James saw strait through her plan.

"Oh no you don't!" he called after her blocking the entrance.

"Get out of my way Shadowhunter. Anyway, this is to both mine and your advantage. I get to leave and you get to be free of an unwelcome guest. All I need is the ointment," she narrowed her eyes stepping closer to him, her offensive stance showing that she would fight her way through if needed.

This got James thinking. On one hand no more magic, no more warlock. On the other furious Lavender and a missing healing ointment that he and his brothers might need. He hated when the right option was so obvious.

"Sorry, no can do," he shook his head.

"Let me pass or so help me you'll find your head missing from your shoulders," there was a rushed edge to her voice. Her leg was probably worse than she let on.

"Look I can stand here forever but by the looks of it you can't. So how about you just walk into the kitchen and we forget about this whole incident. Sounds good?" he put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her firmly back. He yelped as scorching blue flames engulfed his hands where they touched her.

"How about no?" she smiled slyly pushed him out of the way.

No way was one injured warlock going to go through James Midwinter without him having anything to say about it. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder with his left hand and twisted her around, his right fingering his knife. Her eyes narrowed and her hands lit with blue flames.

"This had better have a good explanation," an ice-cold voices made both of them turn to face a fuming Lavender and three wide-eyed boys, "Or else you'll both be facing excruciating circumstances."

Well it was quite a sight. Electra with her amber eyes turned into two thin slits, her arms burning with blue flames, black wings tensed. Then James with his aqua eyes filled with heat of a fight, one hand clenched into a fist, the other holding a knife that was only half way out of his back pocket, his chestnut bangs falling into his face. Quite the sight indeed.

* * *

Okay chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Could someone please tell me how Shadowhunters know about demon activity if the're at the Institute? I need to know for the next chapter.

_To Sea Water:_ Thanks for the review! I'll be working on 'fleshing out' the brothers later on. Though I hope this chapter helped.

As always, please leave a review before you leave!

~Phoenix Neptune~


End file.
